Crystal bow
The crystal bow is a bow made from enchanted elven crystal. It requires the completion of Roving Elves to wield, as well as 50 Agility and 70 Ranged. Along with the crystal shield, crystal halberd and the crystal saw, it is one of the three pieces of crystal equipment in RuneScape. A crystal bow is created when an elf sings to a crystal seed and enchants it into a bow. The most prominent elf with this talent is Ilfeen, who will perform this service for players for a price. Because it is blessed by the elven goddess Seren, the crystal bow does not require any arrows to use, as it generates its own when fired. Along with being extremely accurate when fully charged, providing a Ranged bonus of +100, the crystal bow also has one of the longest ranges in the game, the same as a longbow, able to hit targets up to 10 squares away. This makes it ideal for battles which require long-range attacks such as Dagannoth Kings or the TzHaar Fight Cave. The only attack which can be performed from a further distance is the dragonfire shield special attack, with a range of 13 squares. Unlike other bows, the Crystal bow has a unique attack speed of 5, which is between that of a shortbow and a longbow in speed, or equivalent to that of a crossbow when used on Rapid. The bow can be imbued using 2,000 Nightmare Zone points per charge (resulting at 20,000 points to imbue a fully charged bow). This does not keep it from degrading, but its stats will stay at +100. Note that imbuing a degraded bow (such as 2/10) will increase its stats to its new state, which will cost a total of 4,000 points, so it is wise to imbue the bow at said state. When the bow reverts back to a crystal seed, it will lose its imbue. Players must imbue it again using points from the Nightmare Zone. 170px |caption = A player wielding a crystal bow. }} Combat styles Degrading Crystal bows degrade during use. Each bow can fire up to 2,500 shots before it fully degrades and reverts into a crystal seed. Crystal bows start with 10 charges, and loses 1 charge after every 250 shots. Each time a crystal bow loses a charge, its accuracy and Strength bonuses decrease, in this manner: Once a crystal bow runs out of charges, it turns back into a crystal seed, and must be recharged before it can be used again. Recharging Ilfeen will recharge crystal seeds into crystal bows, crystal halberds, or crystal shields. She can be found teleporting back and forth between two clearings in Isafdar. Initially, Ilfeen charges 900,000 coins to re-enchant a crystal seed into a crystal bow. However, the price is decreased by 180,000 coins each time Ilfeen re-enchants a seed for a player, in the following manner, until reaching the minimum recharge cost of 180,000 coins: The amount that Ilfeen charges is dependent on the number of crystal seeds she has re-enchanted, not the number of crystal bows she has recharged. For example, a player who pays Ilfeen 900,000 coins to re-enchant a crystal seed into a Crystal shield will only have to pay her 720,000 coins to recharge a seed into a crystal bow. Obtaining & trading crystal bows A crystal bow with 2/10 charges is a possible reward for completion of Roving Elves. (Players who choose a crystal shield can choose to let the shield revert into a seed, then re-enchant that seed into a crystal bow.) Additionally, players can buy new crystal bows from Islwyn for 900,000 coins each. Unlike Ilfeen's recharge price, the price of a new crystal bow does not decrease. The distinction between a new crystal bow and a full crystal bow is important, as only new crystal bows are tradeable. A crystal bow that is bought from Islwyn is new; a crystal seed that is re-enchanted into a crystal bow by Ilfeen is full. Once a shot is fired from a new crystal bow, it becomes a full crystal bow, and is untradeable. As crystal seeds are tradeable, players can buy them from other players and pay Ilfeen to re-enchant them into crystal bows. Analysis and strategy Although crystal bows do not require any ammunition, they still have a cost associated with their use, in the form of their recharge cost. When the recharge price is 900,000 coins, the cost per shot (at 2,500 shots) is 360 coins. However, when the recharge price decreases to 180,000 coins, the cost per shot is 72 coins. Compare this to rune arrows, with a +49 bonus to Ranged Strength, whereas the crystal bow, on average, has a Ranged Strength of +61. The chief disadvantages that crystal bows have, compared to other bows, are the requirements for using them and the relatively short degrading time. Crystal equipment has the second shortest lifespan of any equipment in the game (ahead of Iban's Staff). One crystal bow will last for 1 hour and 40 minutes of continuous shooting on Rapid, or 2 hours and 5 minutes on Accurate or Long range. Players who plan to use crystal bows on extended trips may wish to bring more than one bow. Additionally, players who would normally pick up their ammunition (either manually or through an Ava's device) may not save money by using a crystal bow, which requires no ammunition and therefore leaves behind no arrows to pick up. Trivia *The number of shots fired by crystal bows is tracked per player rather than per bow, making it possible to prevent a fully charged bow from degrading by using another crystal bow for every 250th shot. *Attempting to cast Low Level Alchemy or High Level Alchemy on a crystal bow results in the message "You can't do that to elven crystal!" This is due to a glitch that allowed players to alchemise crystal bows on free-to-play worlds for 540,000 coins each. Players could buy crystal seeds, enchant them into bows for 180,000 coins, and alchemise the bows for significant profit. Because of this, Jagex made it impossible to alchemise members' objects on free-to-play worlds, and made it impossible to alchemise crystal equipment. *The crystal bow appears to shoot glowing steel arrows. *The crystal bow requires 50 Agility to equip, however it is impossible to navigate the forests of Tirannwn during the required quests without level 56 Agility (or as low as 51 with a summer pie boost). *10 tiles is the maximum distance for any attack in Runescape. The Crystal bow's attack range on Accurate and Rapid is 10, therefore Long Range can have no effect on this. Category:Ranged weapons Category:Items needed for an emote clue